KuroFye de Noël
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: KuroFye en retard pour noël xD. Yuko leur à dit : Dans ce pays le 25 décembre au soir dit Yuko, les gens s'offrent des cadeaux sous un sapin pour... - Il s’offrent des cadeaux sous un sapin ? c'est stupide !


Titre : NowHell

Couple : KuroFye

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout les personnages appartiennent a Clamp

Note : Cet OS fut écrit pendant Noël, pour être posté après !

-Je déteste « Noël ».

C'est ce qu'avait décrété Kurogane en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre du salon où il logeait avec ses compagnons de voyage. Il se retourna pour voir Fye, Mokona et Sakura décorer le sapin.

Flash Back

-Dans ce pays le 25 décembre au soir dit Yuko, les gens s'offrent des cadeaux sous un sapin pour...

- Ils s'offrent des cadeaux sous un sapin ? Le coupa Kurogane, c'est stupide !

-Pour reprit la sorcière, fêter la naissance du Christ. Mais Noël, est surtout fait pour que les enfants voient le Père Noël.

Fin du Flash Back

Et les voici aujourd'hui, en train de décorer un stupide sapin.

-Kuro-puu chantonna Fye, tu veux bien...

-Kuro-puu, Kuro-chan, Kuro-rin, Kuro-sama, Kuro-wanko, Kuro-pon, Kuro-ruu, Kukunéné, Kuro-Kuro, Kuro-Toutou, Gros toutou ! Mon nom est Kurogane ! Hurla le ninja en s'époumonant.

-Nous aider à mettre l'étoile ? Fini Fye avec un sourire crispé, je suis trop petit.

Kurogane étouffa un grognement, mais consentit à mettre leur fichue étoile sur le haut du sapin. Il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais l'étoile fut mise en place. Il s'éloigna de l'arbre piquant et retourna à sa fenêtre. Il entendit Sakura et Mokona aller se coucher.

-Oyasuminasai fit la princesse avec une courbette.

-Oyasumi répondit le magicien.

-'lut

Le shinobi alla s'asseoir dans un canapé et tenta de s'endormir. Une veine sur sa tempe saillit. Eh oui, n'ayant pas assez d'argent de ce pays ils ont dû se louer un appartement avec trois chambres. Sakura, Shaolan et Fye prenant les chambres et lui le canapé. Pas que cela lui déplaise mais, il aimerait un bon lit, rien qu'une seule fois ! (Arya : pauvre, pauvre Kuro-Kuro ; Kurogane : tu sais ce qu'il te dit Kuro-Kuro? ; Loaeri : vas te faire foutre un oeuf !)

Fye regarda le noiraud, puis les sacs où il avait acheté de l'alcool. Il se décida à parler.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Kuro-san ? Demanda Fye.-Un daiquiri fraise ! Non, t'as du rhum blanc, du whisky, de la tequila, de la vodka, de la liqueur de chartreuse et du cognac ? (1)

-Tu déteste vraiment Noël interrogea Fye.

-Fait moi un B-55 dit-il pour éviter la conversation : Noël.

Fye ne broncha pas mais s'exécuta. Il sourit, mais osa quand même une question.

-Dit, tu as pensé à mon cadeau demanda le blondinet tout sourire.

Le plus vieux se gratta la nuque. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Mais soudain, Fye comprit et ouvrit grand les yeux. " Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié mon cadeau de Noël? Tu n'as pas osé? ", dit celui-ci, interloqué. Il y eu un silence, avant qu'une voix légère et non assurée, s'élève dans la pièce. " Si. "

Fye bouda, mais retrouva le sourire une idée ayant germé dans sa petite tête blonde.

-Alors, trouve quelque chose pour compenser, maintenant, lança Fye d'un air malicieux. L'oeil droit de Kurogane tiqua et se demanda comment en cinq minutes il pourrait lui trouver un cadeau. Il observa le blond et s'en rapprocha. Il posa sa main derrière sa nuque et le magicien ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le plus grand se baissa posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celle du magicien, fait qu'il nierait plus tard. Il se retira aussi vite qu'il avait fait ce geste et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'y installa et lança au magicien qui n'avait pas bougé un « satisfait? ». Le blond sourit et demanda au brun de venir dans sa chambre. La suite ne conserné que les draps et nos deux amoureux.

Après Noël

-Au fait Kurogane ?

-Hn ?

-Tu déteste toujours Noël maintenant demanda le blond.

La réponse ce lut dans le sourire du ninja. Fye vint lui donner un gros smack sur la joue et repartit en cuisine.

_  
Loaeri : Rohh la niaisere à mourir !  
Arya : Je pense pareil comment on a put faire ça ?

(1) Arya : C'est pour faire un tue la mort !  
Loaeri : Ils n'en font pas dans les bars, c'est à faire maison pour une bonne soirée entre potes !  
Fye : Ou pour une nuit torride !  
Kurogane : Pour se saouler la gueule parce que l'on n'aime pas Noël.  
Arya : Aussi  
Loaeri : C'est pas faux  
Fye : ... *bouille trop mimi*  
Loaeri : Kyahhhh Kawaiii !  
Arya : So da ta ne nyuhh  
Kurogane : Pas touche * sort son épée de la bouche de Mokona*  
Arya/Loa : Okiii... Kuronéné ! *se sauvent en courant*


End file.
